


Lover's Rose

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Flower metaphors for horror elements, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Vault of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The Lover's Rose is perhaps the most uncommon flower to be found in the garden.-Jon makes another deal with Jared Hopworth to keep Martin save - from everything.
Relationships: Jared Hopworth & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Lover's Rose

_It is perhaps the most uncommon flower to be found in the garden. Not one nurtured by fear and pain, but by the absence of it. Such a flower is not easily maintained, but a skilled gardener can do it, and Jared Hopworth is such a skilled gardener._

_It needs to be kept in very specific conditions; a glass case perhaps the easiest solution. Shielded and hidden away from the rough world the lover's rose does not grow nor does it wane, forever kept in stasis. Forever protected. It is quite a beautiful thing, the most exquisite one of all._

\---

Jon’s narration falters as a scream is wrung out of his lungs. He tries to glare at Jared but a jolt of pain surges through him as Jared twists another rib into an agreeable shape. He'll be remade later, after the price for this favour is paid. But for now Jon is nothing but a piece of clay, to be molded into whichever shape pleases the gardener.

Jon shouldn’t enjoy it. But this time his remaking is fully of his own choice.

\---

Martin Blackwood knows none of this, slumbering peacefully, all knowledge of fear and worry removed from his mind.


End file.
